Revival
by ParaAngelMore19
Summary: The Corporations run this place now and they have a little game. They bring their best squads to fight each other to see who comes out on top. I, Isabella Swan, am Alpha of the UPOSA Squad and I intend to win, for my Rosalie. So that I can go home and be able to hold her again. Femslash. BellaxRosalie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga Series. This is not for profit; SM owns the characters and some places used in this story. Though I own the characters I create.**

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise in Forks, Washington. Most young couples wouldn't be up at this time. However, the people who worked for the UPOSA Corporation were a different story. The small group of ready operatives and their respective loved ones gathered around a small clearing in the middle of the woods waiting for the helicopter to come and this was no happy matter.

* * *

"I love you." A lone tear flows down my cheeks as I embrace my one and only love, Rosalie.

"Don't go please…" burrowing her face in the crook of my neck, her hold on my waist tightens. Though I don't mind, I hold her just as tight lowering my face to rest on the top of her head.

"I have to go." My voice trembles out as more tears stream down my face. Even though it aches to leave her only after three months of being married, I have to go. It is my duty. Slowly I raise my head and start to back out of the embrace, but just enough so I could see her face. However, she refuses to meet my gaze. The dirt on the ground seems to have found her interest.

"Look at me." I say using my hand to gently lift her chin so we are face to face, but she is still avoiding eye contact.

"LOOK AT ME!" I yell my voice breaking at the end.

Her water filled eyes, a sad violet finally looked up at me. Seeing her so heartbroken and being so helpless to do anything about it, it hurts… so much.

"Be with me, right here right now. Later when the helicopter comes to take me away, know this I will always find my way back to you. Though right now, I am here with you. So let's not think about the future that lies ahead. Be…with…me, are you with me?"

I confidently take her left hand lifting it up to my mouth, giving her a small loving kiss on the ring that I gave her when I married her. Hearing her sigh I pulled her close once more.

"Rosalie, be with me."

"I am with you forever, Bella"

Looking up at me with eyes filled with love and despair, she whispered again "I am with you." It was then I leaned down and kissed her rosy lips softly and sweetly. The sparks were just as powerful maybe even more so then the first time we kissed. Gradually, we started getting more forceful but the passion and love that flowed between us moved through with the same intensity. The battle of tongues clashed as we longed for a few more minutes alone together. However, our time together has now ended. The helicopter has landed in the clearing and it was time for me to go.

"Rosalie, are missions will be broadcasted, the channel has already been imputed on the television and will automatically change to that channel when it starts. I have to go. Remember, be with me. I love you."

Slowly detangling myself from our embrace and turning toward the helicopter when she said, "I am with you, forever and always Bella. I love you." Raising her trembling hand to her chest across her heart and bending her index finger as she did so. I quickly copied her motions.

I quickly backtracked for one more kiss, and then ran to the helicopter. When the helicopter was only a few feet of the ground I remembered something. I quickly yelled down to Rosalie, "I want you and my best friend to take care of each other okay, you and Alice watch out for each other!"

"Alice is the least of your worries!" I could see her eye role from up here.

"Your right, you are the one I worry about the most." Repeating the hand motion to show our love as we ascend even higher and we are not able to hear each other anymore. However, she just stands there. With my heightened senses I can see the tears pouring down her face. Though, just as the helicopter was almost out of sight I see her raise her hand over her heart.

Wiping yet another tear from my face, my mask slips on. I am no longer Isabella Swan, married to Rosalie Hale-Swan. I am Alpha of the UPOSA squad, and its game time.

"Listen up guys we are on a mission, I'm Agent Swan and this is how it's going to be. My word is Law."

Everyone in the helicopter sat up with their backs completely straight and had their eyes on me. Some had disbelief that a woman was leading them, but that was about to be fixed real soon.

"Alright, there are five other corporations with squads trying to kill us. Unfortunately, for them we are trying to kill them too."

Chuckling could be heard over the roar of the helicopter. Good, they have a sense of humor I am going to like this crew.

"At the drop zone, there will be ammo/weapon and grenade cases so fill up according to your specialties. Also, we are going to be here awhile so I want to get to know my crew better. State your name and what you like to do. I don't need your rank, rank is not important to me. Only that you follow my orders. So lets start with you and then the person next to you goes and so and so forth." Pointing to the strawberry blonde next to me.

"My names Tanya and besides being a little trigger happy I love to sing." I nodded in acknowledgement. A guy with a natural tan and dark hair looking to be of Native American decent spoke next.

"The names Jacob and I like long walks on the beach with leggy brunettes like your self." He smirked as the rest of the men in the helicopter laughed. We'll see who has the last laugh.

I mocking widened my eyes in surprise and said, "You like long walks on the beach?" I look toward Tanya and winked letting her know to play along.

The big brute didn't catch my sarcasm and decided to be bold and touch my leg saying, "See we have something in common. Maybe you and I can get together after all this is over."

I instantly smirked, Jacob was falling right into my plan. Leaning in closer to him, I rake his body then pouted. "I didn't know you had a vagina, you're a little on the buff side but I'll take you. Even though I prefer leggy blondes, myself." Getting close and personal to Tanya, I look into her eyes our lips nearly touching. I whisper, "Hi" knowing I wasn't actually going to kiss her.

Tanya barely holds in her laugh as she whispers her own greeting. I decided not to leave Jacob hanging any longer. Pulling away from Tanya, I turn back to Jacob and say, "Though my wife would be extremely angry with me, so I guess that walk on the beach is a no go." Waggling my left hand his face.

Jacob laughed, catching my sense of humor holding up his hands in surrender. "Alright, Alright I guy can't win these days can he. A pleasure to serve Agent Swan."

A smile and turn to the next person to introduce themselves. The rest didn't put much of a fight, bummer I really needed to get my mind off of missing Rosalie until it was time to get my head into the mission.

Everything about my Rosalie was intoxicating, her smile, her violet eyes that always shine, and the way she craved for knowledge. In no way was she a dumb blonde. Which reminds me how we met. We met through my best friend Alice, I took a part-time job the UPOSA Corp. gave me as a Music Curator at Museum of Fine Music and Art. Yes, I am a little bit of a music enthusiast.

Rosalie had told Alice she needed to know a little bit about the history of Jazz and how Funk transferred off from that in her next book. Alice being her ever bubbly and match maker self sent her my way, and we hit it off almost instantaneously.

After that day, Rosalie and I never spent a moment apart. I told her about what I actually do, which is being on the beck and call of the UPOSA Corp. while they sit on their asses and have a cup of tea. However, there is no stopping the Corporations. They basically run this nation now.

I tap on my shoulder from Tanya let me know that we are almost at the drop zone.

"Alright mates, you know the drill get your weapons and into formation. I've got point."

They all nodded in acknowledgement. Five minutes later we're on the ground, I grab a couple of grenades first. After I know that I have enough grenades, I head to the weapons case getting two AK-47's and revolver. Then I head to a case that was put there specifically for me. It holds my twin swords that were specifically made for me and would feel wrong to anyone else who would try to use them. The case also held some daggers that I like to keep on me to be safe.

"Why are you bringing swords when you have guns?" Tanya asks walking up beside me.

I turn to her and say, "Sometimes a gun is useless and a little reckless so you need something that can still make an impression for close range combat. Now get in formation, we are almost ready to go."

When everyone was ready I signaled the go ahead to move to the next point where are targets will be waiting.

Here we go.

* * *

**I hope you like the first chapter. It's going to be quite intense in the next couple of chapters so stay tuned. On another note, I hope my military jargon suffices. I am not in the military nor will I ever be, and the closest thing I have is playing Call of Duty and the internet. So if anyone can help me or knows anyone that can help please send them my way. Thanks and please review I would love to know what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga Series. This is not for profit; SM owns the characters and some places used in this story. Though I own the characters I create. This is also a little similar to the Hunger Games by SC and SC owns her characters and places too. However, since I have never actually read The Hunger Games, I don't actually know by detail what is in the book, just covering all my bases...if you know what I mean. Though, Katniss could be an awesome soldier, if I do say so myself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ALLHALESWAN~*~*~*~*~*~ALLHALESWAN~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"FALL BACK, FALL BACK!"

A distant cry came from the opposing side bombarded my ears. Many of the soldiers tried to make it back to their base, but they were too late. I had strategically placed my top snipers on each ledge surrounding our battlefield.

BANG, thump...BANG,thump...

Those were the sounds of my sniper team picking off the stray that had tried to escape. Now, the whole battle ground is soaked in red. Scattered bodies of the opposing team bent and ripped all over. Even, the sky once a clear blue now a murky grey. It was exactly how I felt at that point in time dark, grey, and dirty.

With the first trial over, we were ordered by my supreme head to wait for our ride to pick us up and bring us back to where we are supposed to be stationed. The ride there was completely silent. There were no jokes, no annoying gum smacking in people's mouths just silence.

In the silence I took to looking at my surroundings. Our whole "battle field" was barren except for a few abandoned shacks. I shook my head, the worst has yet to come. Soon all the sand will be covered in deep thick crimson.

In no time, we were at camp. The camp isn't anything special, just a two room cabin. Enough for all of us to reside in plus the bathroom. Only the best for the UPOSA corporation's lap dogs.

As soon as I enter the cabin, the first thing I do is find the best quarters to put my stuff. The one that really caught my eye was the very last bunk with a window view overlooking the mountains. I quickly unload my stuff neatly in the drawers and plop myself down on the bed to gather my thoughts.

After a few minutes staring blankly at the wall one thing was apparent, I missed my Rosalie.

My Rosalie, who I was now sentencing to torture, watches me fight in battles on a television screen with the knowledge of knowing that she may have to watch me die if my squad and I make a mistake and lose our battle against an opposing squad. I wish I did not have to subject her to this. However, I was doomed from the beginning.

I never had a normal life, with parents, siblings, and maybe even a pet or two. All I had was darkness and the unforgiving intrusion of pain. The UPOSA corp. bought off my birth parents when I was just a little baby and brought me to their "training" facility.

There they stuck needle filled with neon green and purple goop and watched the results from afar. Apparently, they were trying a new substance that was supposed to make me the ultimate human. However, the substance was so explosive and toxic that when in contact with air it instantly blew up the whole facility. Those who survived soon died from the gas fumes.

I want to say that I was the lone survivor of the blast, but I wasn't For I too had died in that blast. I think it was one of the happiest moments being dead. I hadn't met Rosalie yet and what I knew from the facility was utter hell, so to me not feeling that pain anymore was the best thing to me. Also, because I didn't know anything else.

I couldn't for the life of me figure out how I was alive again. Though, back then I didn't care I just wanted to be dead again to return to my never-ending bliss.

Nevertheless, I had survived. After many failed attempts I finally just gave up. Started living the life I always thought I wanted, but never could have.

Why am I never satisfied?

I continually ask myself this question since I was finally free from the UPOSA Corp.

That's what I thought anyway, or at least tried to convince myself I was free. However, my short-lived freedom was ripped away from me once again and I was forced to be their personal puppet killing anyone they deemed threatening to their power. Most of them I killed were innocent, so it felt like a witch-hunt.

Three years later they discharged me when everything had gone quiet. I was smart enough to know that they would never truly let me go unless I died. Even then, the corporation would hunt for my dead body to get my DNA hoping to replicate it.

I ended my thoughts there, not wanting a repeat of the last time I went down that dark path. With no other options left, napping was starting to sound really enticing and within a few seconds I was out.

A soft hand gently touched my shoulder and my body instantly stiffened. Not noticing a threat in the opposing hand, I rolled over to find out that it's Tanya.

"Yes?" I stand up, officially alert now.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but the Corporation has dropped off some MREs and they also have a package for you." Tanya said gesturing to the officers out front.

"Thank you" Nodding my appraisal while holding out an arm gesturing her to lead the way.

The two officers were both well-built. One had jet black hair and the other was a sandy brunette. Also, by their stiff stance you can tell that they were ready to rumble if needed. Though, the scars on their neck and exposed arms indicates they have been on the field before.

The tall sandy brunette steps up first, holding out a clipboard and pen.

"Sign this Agent Swan." The officer said with a surprisingly gruff voice. I quickly scanned the parchment, making sure I wasn't being fooled before I signed and handed it back to the man.

The dark-haired officer had gone off to get the MREs and returned with two whole crates for my men and I.

"The make-shift table is an okay spot to put them." The officer just nodded without a word and did as requested. There was a smaller package on top of the two crates, and he picked it up and handed it to me before leaving with his buddy.

The curious strawberry-brunette couldn't help herself but ask what was inside.

"Agent? Do you know what it is?" I look up at her piercing green eyes and shake my head.

"Not a clue." The group suddenly huddled around the package and I, eyeing it with suspicion.

Though Jacob was the one to open his mouth.

"Maybe you should let me open it, for safety reasons." I cocked my eyebrows at him, and he just stared sheepishly. "It was just a thought."

"Well I'm in charge here, and this is my package so everyone get back to your MREs and mind your own business." There was a chorus of 'Yes Agent Swan' before they went back to eating.

I quickly went to my bunk and sat down. My mind was racing, I knew it couldn't be Rosalie because civilians are not allowed to send packages.

_**Who could it be?**_

Then it hit me, and I ripped the package open with my knife.

_**No, it couldn't be?**_

But as soon as I saw what was inside, I knew I was right and my blood instantly ran cold as a reached for the letter beside the unwanted gift.

_Dear Agent Swan,_

_I missed our days together. However, I know I will see you soon._

_This will make sure of it. Don't share with the others it will only kill them._

_Stay Safe,_

_S_

_p.s. Oh and Rosalie says hello and that she loves you..._

_...how nice_

_... ta ta for now Swan_

Inside was a syringe filled with UPOSA enhancement serum. That same neon green and purple poison that keeps me awake at night.

ALLHALESWAN ALLHALESWAN ALLHALESWAN ALLHALESWAN ALLHALESWAN

Well that's that chapter. I hope you liked it. On another note, I'm looking for someone who can give me a little more insight on war jargon. If you could PM me that would be great! If anyone else wants to PM for questions or just to talk feel free. Oh and the first person who can guess the reference I put in here will get a sneak peek of the next chapter and my never-ending praise. So will Bella use the enhancement serum or not? Also this is mostly, if not everything is in Bella's point of view so if you want Rosalie's or anyone else's please let me know.


End file.
